Before the Final Battle
by ThatGuySittingattheCorner
Summary: Zatch was one of two remaining demons on the battle to decide King. Before his final fight, Kiyo wanted to see everyone one last time and also, a certain idol who has helped him so much over the course of the tournament.


So I finished reading the manga of Zatch bell a while ago and I gotta say. It really hit me in the feels. But it felt good to finally finish and see how to anime I grew up with actually ended after feeling unsatisfied from how the anime ended. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

This was it.

Zatch and Kiyo were one of two remaining partners on the tournament to decide the demon king. Kiyo was able to postpone the battle for three months so that Zatch would be there on his graduation day. During this time, Kiyo and Zatch visited everyone who helped him over the years and thanked them for everything they have done.

Kiyo recalled all the moments he had when seeing everyone again. Doctor Riddles laughing while holding back tears when he heard how Kiddo helped Zatch against Clear, Falgore's proud expression, as well as Sunbeam and Elle's gratitude for their safety. Kiyo felt warm inside and Zatch took all the thanks in so that he would be determined to defeat Brago and become king. For everyone's sake.

The day came of graduation. Many tears were shed that day. Kiyo and Zatch realised that this would be their ultimate goodbye. There was no going back after this. Regardless on whether Zatch wins or not, Kiyo will no longer see him anymore. The anthem sung by every student added to this feeling of grief. Kiyo's tears falling meant so much more to the other students crying. It was the definition of a bittersweet moment.

Kiyo met up with Sherry and settled on a date for their battle. It would be held four days after his graduation on an open field. No hazards, no gimmicks, just a fair duel for the two remaining demons. Kiyo accepted this match and the two parted to prepare. The teen found out the Megumi returned to her apartment after another shooting of her songs. Kiyo saw this as the best opportunity to go see her.

"Zatch, would you mind returning home for a moment. This is something I want to talk to Megmui alone." Kiyo said.

"Unu?" Zatch was confused.

"Please?" Kiyo looked at Zatch with genuine eyes. Zatch respected Kiyo's wishes and return to their house.

Kiyo took a deep breath and stood in front of her door. He knocked and waited for a response. Megumi opened the door and greeted the teen with a smile.

"Oh Kiyo! Didn't expect to see you here" She was surprised he would come to visit.

"Hello Megumi. May I come in. There's uh… Something I want to talk to you about."

She nodded and let Kiyo in, the went to her room and the two sat together on her bed.

"So what was it you needed to talk about?"

Kiyo explained about what he has been doing over the three months after Clear's defeat. About the preparation of his final battle, him visiting everyone and his graduation.

"So tomorrow will be the day huh?" Megumi asked.

"Yeah" Kiyo replied. "I will give it everything I got to make Zatch king but…"

"But?"

Kiyo looked at Megumi. She noticed that tears were beginning to fall on his face.

"Megumi… Neither Zatch or I would be here right now were it not for you and Tia. You have helped us so much over these years and words can't express how happy I was seeing you there to support us so…"

Kiyo took her hand causing the two to blush

"Thank you" Said Kiyo.

Megumi had to take time to process this. Her blushing were growing more red by the moment. She then smiled and wiped a few tears herself.

"Kiyo… Let me tell you something. Aside from Tia. I always felt alone. For too long people saw me not as Megumi, but just my idol self. The day you and Zatch saved me. You didn't do so because I was an Idol, but because you saw me as someone is danger. I never had such a friend before. I wanted to always help you, always support you. I'm sure Tia felt the same way too. I wanted to try and get… Close to you Kiyo"

There was a moment of silence. Kiyo then noticed Megumi looking saddened and asked her what was wrong.

"Over the tournament, two of the most horrific moments happened for me. Tia's book burning affected me greatly. Seeing her body so beaten and bloodied, and her still smiling. It shattered me to see my friend like this. It felt like a part of me was gone with her vanishing."

Kiyo let Megumi keep going. She was starting to take short breaths.

"But the second thing. I don't' even want to imagine it again. When I couldn't feel your heartbeat anymore when you were fighting Leo. I couldn't believe it. There was no way. No way the you could have… died"

Kiyo remember that day all too well. He did in fact die when fighting Leo. All the burns and blood he suffered. It was a miracle that his book remained in tact over the onslaught. Kiyo then commented on that event.

"Zatch told me what happened over my coma. He told me about how heartbroken you were trying Saifugio after Saifugio to revive me.I'm sorry Megumi… I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

Megui embraced Kiyo, surprising the teen. He then embraced back and let the idol cry on his shoulder.

"That was the single most terrifying thing that could have ever happened to me. Don't ever do that again Kiyo Takamine!"

"I promise Megumi. I won't."

Megumi smiled and held him close. The teen smiled and held her close as well. Nothing more needed to be said right now. The two had each other now and they didn't want to let go. That was until a question popped onto Kiyo's head.

"Megumi. Mind if I asked you something?" Kiyo asked.

"Hm? Sure"

"I may be wrong but.. Do you have feelings more me?"

This caught the idol off guard. Megumi's mind began to go all over the place. How did he know of her feelings? She could have sworn she did well to conceal it.

"Oh Um… What makes you say that?"

Kiyo giggled a little from her flustering.

"Well it was something I noticed from our time together. The blushing, the serene look you have when you talk to me. It was something that me made me think this."

Megumi had no words to say. She wondered where he was going with this. But Kiyo is an honest guy. It wouldn't do to keep him in the dark so she came clean.

"Y-Yes Kiyo. I've had feelings for you. For a while now. It was something I don't know how to express. I never felt like this before. So I…"

Kiyo smiled at her response.

"Well what do you know. I don't know how either. Heh heh.

The two were now blushing again but this time, they were holding hands.

"Do… you want to try it?"

Megumi nodded, despite her feeling nervous.

Slowly the two leaned forward, unknown to how it might feel and soon, touched their lips together. Both never felt this sensation before. It felt… Exhilarating, so foreign. They didn't want it to stop. This was something they needed and something they would want to do more in the future. Eventually the two parted to catch some air.

"That was…" Megumi started.

"Amazing" Kiyo finished.

The two stared at each other, mesmerized by their little moment. Megumi then looked at Kiyo with a confidant face

"Kiyo. You better win the battle tomorrow. For Tia, for everyone that lost. Make Zatch king."

Kiyo smiled and looked more determined than ever.

"Of course Megumi. I won't let anyone down"

The two smiled at each other until they began laughing. They stayed for a little while longer, sharing about anything going on and about the future. Eventually it was time for Kiyo to leave.

"I have to go Megumi. Zatch was never a patient one. But after the battle, I'll see you again. Okay?

Megumi nodded "I'll be waiting. Good luck to both of you. I'll be rooting for you."

"Thanks"

Kiyo left the apartment and headed back home. When he arrived, Zatch noticed that Kiyo was more pumped up than usual.

"Kiyo. What's up?" Zatch asked.

Kiyo smiled and bent down to Zatch's level. He then patted his head and had his determined look.

"Let's win this fight Zatch. You will be king!"

"Unu! Yeah!"

Tomorrow will be the day to decide king. No matter how difficult it may be, Zatch and Kiyo will overcome it. For Tia, Kyanchome, Ponygon, Zeno and everyone that helped them, they will win the fight.


End file.
